


Curious Case

by XxVIxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVIxX/pseuds/XxVIxX
Summary: In the world of Yggdrasil, world items exist but a majority are unknown. Due to this the guild Ainz Ooal Gown had no world item to defend against this. Momon was the target but his second in command took the hit instead.She how she manages the new new world.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1: Taking the Hit

Chapter 1: Taking the Hit

In the world of Yggdrasil, world items exist but a majority are unknown. Due to this the guild Ainz Ooal Gown had no world item in their possession to defend against this. Momonga was the target but his second in command took the hit instead. Her name is still on the roster list. To which Momonga was filled with relief but it didn’t last long. The down side through their efforts was the world item seemingly banished the target from returning or in their case returning to the New World and so the guild lost 1 of their leaders. Luckily with experimentation teleportation of magic items, ingredients and scrolls went through, along with mind communication links.  
To make the best out of this not so well situation, Esdeath is to collect information and ingredients to see if things can compensate for the guild. Longevity of supplies is one of the utmost importance to the guild. The thing is Esdeath had no idea where she was, she took notice of the smog that reminded her of the original home world. The difference was she didn’t need heavy protection just to go outside. Another thing she noticed was a better looking slum and people walking about. Quickly she went back into the shadows and used her polymorph ability to change into a more human image. Although with ability she is still a considerable beauty by human standards.  
Walking around and taking into account that many things are different but the people are still the same and technology doesn’t seem to be advanced compared to her original world but the environment seems way better than the former. Not paying attention Esdeath runs into someone and immediately she looks up, it’s a woman, she looked thin, hunched, sour-faced, and even more swallowed face with the bruises that littered her face. Stepping back, Esdeath apologies.  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t been paying attention”  
The thing with Esdeath was she hardly talked with her physical mouth, she used telepathy as it made her job easier.  
The woman looked as if she hadn’t heard a word she said, if anything she looked dazed, probably due to her injuries. Pulling her aside, Esdeath sorted through the women's memories and discovered enough information. So magic does exist just not in the way she would have thought and the woman’s name is Eileen Snape nee Prince, a pure-blood within this magic community but has a son with a regular mortal. Along with her marriage to an abusive husband, hense her injuries. Using magic would catch her attention and Esdeath wouldn’t have to waste a healing potion. Chanting a small prayer to use a weak version of healing to bless the woman free of injuries, restoring health, and curing any ailments such as disease, deafness, and blindness. With a small white glow surrounding the target and soon it was done.  
Eileen Snape immediately snapped out of the daze and looked to the one one who had healed her, this was the first time she had felt at complete health, and saw a luminous little girl, her color hair was split between what looked as if it is two metallic colors, a silver white and a metal black, her skin a porcelain silverish with no blemish in sight and her eyes a vibrant heterochromia with her right eye being purple and the left a yelowish-green that seemed to glow. Eileen felt as if this was a dream, she had a violent altercation with her husband and then shoved out of the house. But she had discovered how real this little girl was, the commanding voice she had was nowhere near normal but it has a charming side to it.  
“Are you okay?” Eileen stopped looking at the girl but sat gaping with no voice. “Hello? I thought for sure my healing would have worked” Blinking Eileen grabbed the young girl's hands. Instead of thanking her, she said. “You know magic” Blinking the young girl nodded. “You shouldn’t do such things in public,” Eileen rasped. The girl suddenly looked at her with wide eyes. “Pardon me, I haven’t got anyone to teach me such rules” Eileen then took notice of the girl's accent, it has a slight British accent but not fully. “Where are you from?” Eileen asked. “I’m from America” Eileen nodded then looked around. “Where are your parents?” she asked finally.  
“I haven’t gotten any”


	2. Chapter 2: Information Digging

Chapter 2: Information Digging  
After that brief discussion Eileen took Esdeath to her home as her husband, Tobas, should have already left for work. Stepping in before the girl she looked around then invited the girl in. “I should have enough time to teach you the rules of secrecy and about the magic world” Eileen said as Esdeath followed her into the kitchen. Esdeath didn’t interrupt Eileen as she explained the Ministry of Magic along with the rules that witches and wizards had to follow. Then after the government matters she showed Esdeath currency and her old spell books and potion books. It only seemed like a couple of minutes to Eileen as she explained this to Esdeath but she was startled out of her own skin when the front door creaked open. Eileen immediately quieted down and stood up to look in the next room. “Oh my lord, Severus, you scared me!” She examined. Esdeath then heard a boy's voice, already knowing of him as she went through Eileen's memories, “Come Severus, I want you to meet someone”. Hearing the footsteps, Esdeath looked at the kitchen arch. “Severus, this is Esdeath, like you she has magic”. Severus was taken by the young girl like his mother; he too was shocked due to her beauty. She was wearing rags but one wouldn’t have noticed. “You're a witch” he couldn’t help but state, he thought he was the only one with magic in this area. “So it seems, I had no idea, your mother had been kind enough to teach me”. Severus noticed her voice had a commanding but a sweet tone. The calm atmosphere didn’t last long as the front door slammed open. A drunken voice could be heard “Eileen, where in the bloody hell are you!” The said woman looked to her son and Esdeath, then immediately gestured to them to hide. Severus then grabs Esdeath as he rushes to a small broom closet in the kitchen, closing the door quickly but not fast enough for it to slam. “You damn woman, because of you I had to skip work to look for you, do you have anything you want to say!”. Eileen then yelled back at him “You threw me out!”. It didn’t take long for the two to hear scuffles with the table and chairs sounding as it hit the wall. Yelling and screaming were echoing off the walls and Severus’ whimpers next to Esdeath reminded her of dislike for many humans.  
The screaming and yelling died down as did the front door slamming once more but Severus peeked his head out as a safety precaution and looked to his new found acquaintance. She didn’t look bothered but she looked out the crack also. “You can come out now,” Eileen rasped. Severus automatically swung the door open and Esdeath looked at the appearance of Eileen. She had no bruising on her face but her arms said otherwise. “May I heal you again?” Esdeath questioned softly. “That’s okay dear, you should go before he comes back” Eileen said, not looking at her due to shame. “Okay” Esdeath says in a quiet voice.  
After leaving the Snape household, Esdeath took the time to evaluate the information. Like the undead in Yggdrasil, angels don’t need to eat or sleep, due to immortality. So there was no hassle to find a place to sleep, if anything Esdeath took this to scour the surrounding area. Looking around she saw very few people walking around, if the Ministry can track down those who use underage magic, why haven’t they come for her. Thinking about this, she took into account that magic here is different from the magic in Yggdrasil and even the new world as they need wands to better balance their magic here. The sun had gone down and Esdeath sat outside trying to think of a way to infiltrate this school of magic. Swinging her bare feet back and forth. Who could be dumb enough to take a street rat in. Getting off the barrel and continuing down the poorly lit street, after about 15 minutes of walking, the street started to become more lit. This area was in better condition than the previous one she had been occupying. Before she could turn back a voice called out to her. “Hello? You there!” Looking back, a person had started jogging up to her. He seemed older than 40 with dark hair and light eyes. “Don’t you think it a bit late out?” He said as Esdeath stared at him. Seemingly somewhat understanding her body language “Are you lost?” He uttered as Esdeath cocked her head and looked past him. Taking note of the rushed footsteps approaching. “Fleamont, what’s the matter? Why’d you rush away so quickly?” A woman similar in age to the now named man, Fleamont, came. Her hair is thrown up into a bun with greying hair and hazel eyes. Beside her was a young boy looking as if he’s the age of 5 years old with dark wild hair and hazel brown eyes. Stopping she looked at me, immediately taking notice of my ragged clothing and bare feet. “Fleamont, who’s this young girl?” She asked softly. “I haven’t gotten an idea but it would be wrong to leave her here” He responded. Nodding they take me closer to a street light. “Darling, do you know where your parents are?” The woman asked me. I reply with a straight answer “I haven’t gotten any” as they both looked at each other “Euphemia, maybe we should take her with us, so in the morning we can take her to child services” as the woman nodded slowly. My attention was cut short due to the boy. “Hi, my name is James Potter” as he stuck out his hand. “I’m Esdeath” I say while taking his hand into mine. Soon snow had started to fall as we both looked up. “Here, take my scarf, it’s cold out,” James says as he wraps the red and yellow scarf around my neck. Hearing a throat clearing we look at the two adults. “Honey, why don’t you come with us for a bit” as she held out a hand towards me. Taking it as they led me into a car on a cold and snowy night.


	3. Chapter 3: Undercover Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update on Fridays but I’m pretty irregular with my writing.

Chapter 3: Undercover Blues 

The drive was longer than I expected and to be honest, I wasn’t used to it as back in my original world, I didn’t even go anywhere (being part of a “rich family” and even then I could only roll around the house, then in the New World we had used teleportation. Feeling weight against my shoulder, I see James is head. He had fallen asleep, turning my head. I witness the fog from the cold filling up against the car window along through that, the street lights. To occupy my time, I decided it was best to go with no parents as if I said they were dead they would have some type of database to see through my lies. It would be best to seem like an orphan, who has no clue about what’s going on. I could use magic to dive into the two adults' minds but I feel as if they are smarter than a dazed Eileen Snape. She had more going on mentally to realize what was going on compared to two others who have no injuries what’s so ever. It’s best if I don’t risk it.  
Feeling the car stop, I look up to see a decently sized house. As the front doors opened, the lights turned on. “James, we’re home now” Whispered Euphemia. James stirred slowly awake and sluggishly followed his mother. Hearing my side of the door open, I look over to see Fleamont beckon me over. “Alright, I’m going to carry you in so your feet don’t freeze” he said carefully as I nod and move over to him. Personally, my heteromorphic race allows me these basics, immunity to the cold, acid, and petrification. So it would have no effect on me but I’ve got to play the part. Feeling Fleamont walk up the steps as I look behind him at the street (the angel race also allows darkvision, the ability to see in the dark) . He sets me down onto the hardwood floors as he turns to close the front door. “Alright, Euphemia can show you where things are, I gotta put James to bed” Fleamont says. “Come this way sweetie” she says as she holds out her hand to me. She leads me upstairs to the bathroom. “I can start up a bath, if you want?” She whispers softly. To keep up the act, I nod and whisper back “I’d like that”. She then walks further into the bathroom and starts up the bath. The water filled up the tub faster than I thought. She then mentioned me over to pull off my ragged clothing, I had no shame in my body as back in my original world, I had multiple health problems and couldn’t even walk correctly without the aid of a wheelchair. So when the transport to the New World happened so did my confidence. Snapping out of my stupor, I hear Euphemia gasp. Looking over at the mirror, I now understood. It seems that the hit I took back in the New World from that world item had transferred over to this one. A deep looking scar covered my back. Ignoring the reaction, I got into the tub and it did feel nice as I started at the wall. “Sweetie, do you know how you got that scar?” Euphemia questioned cautiously. “Someone tried to hurt my friend so I took the hit instead” I replied back.  
That was the only conversation started, she now seemed to have treated me as if I was made of glass. She then led me down the hall to a spare bedroom. “You can stay here” she muttered. Then walked back down. Taking no mind to that I walk into the room and start to inspect the space. The room was filled with warm colors, from the beige colored walls with walnut wood trim, to the basic black metal bed with cream colored bedding and a red knitted throw blanket. There were some non matching dressers, each a different wood, and dark brown curtains. Taking a seat on the bed, I sunk in but at the same time it was bouncy. Listening around the house, I heard no movement, this would be the perfect time to contact Momonga. Using some scrolls to make sure no one eavesdrops or can watch with a spell and ect. Summoning a telecommunications mirror, I call him. Seeing his skeletal face appear, his jaw drops. “Why are you a child!”. As I shrug off his normal behavior, “Momonga, you seem to forget my polymorphic ability” as he shook his head “You hardly ever used it” he replied. “That’s besides the point, so far from what I’ve discovered, this realm I’ve been banish to also seems to have magic” as he gestures with his hand to continue “Not like ours, they lack different tiers of magic and they do seem to have potion ingredients but I’ll have to infiltrate their magic world to obtain it, along with that they have magic schools here” his caught Momonga’s attention even more, carrying on “Yes, where I’m located they seem to send letters to these children but they use owls” Momonga then strokes his chin “How’d you find out this information?” I then smirk “Some beaten woman was apparently a witch, I went through her memories and found out all of this, I’m currently taken in by two elderlys with them thinking I’m some orphan” Momonga then nodded “That’s good, let me know when you discover more information and by the way how long have you been there?” As I then frowned “If I had to guess, a couple of months” he then frowned “Here it’s only been a couple of days” I then said my final reply “We outta keep track of that”.


	4. Shining Light

Chapter 4: Shining Light 

Waiting all night is a complete bore. As after my conversation with Momonga things slowed down, I did however lie in bed as it was not something I did often back in the New World. Scanning the room once more but opening a small portal to grab a journal. The journal was littered with minimal embellishments but it didn’t mean it looked cheap as the outside had an emblem made of gold with a white pearl and the rich looking leather held the bindings together. Deciding to write down her discoveries but in Enochian (the language of the angels) so no one could ever read what she had written down. When Esdeath thought about it she always had pleasant conversations with Victim as they were both angels although Esdeath was higher ranked in race than Victim as he was a sacrificial fetus and Esdeath herself being seraph empyrean. The down side for Victim was he couldn’t speak all languages like Esdeath as he was a lower level for the angel spectrum, being a 2nd tier NPC. Although he did help her write in Enochian a whole lot better, as speaking came easier than writing for her.   
Quickly writing down her finding, Esdeath returns her journal back and looks out the window. The sun had started to show itself, with the bright colors starting to hitting the windows. Hearing running from down the hall, the spare bedroom door had opened. “Oh, good you're up!” An excited voice called out, it’s James Potter, I let out a small smile to him as he walked in fully and climbed up on the bed. “How’d you sleep?” He questions. “I slept okay, the bed was nice and warm” as he let out a big smile. “So tell me more about yourself, I know your name but that’s all”. Telling James the basic things was easier said than done as he seemed more observant than he let on. “Come down stairs, I’ll show you around the house” but due to his eagerness, his legs got tangled in the blankets and soon he fumbled out of the bed with a ‘thump’. Usually Esdeath would find this as a waste of time but she couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Are you okay?” She questioned while having a small smile “Hey I got you to smile!” If James had gotten hurt, he didn’t show it. Hearing more footsteps and seeing Euphemia's head pop in the door frame as she looked at the scene in front of her, she let out a small smile. “James, I do hope you aren’t bothering our guest” as he immediately sat up and faked offensive “No mum, I’ve been dutifully tending our guest, oh and when is breakfast?” Euphemia raised an eyebrow “It’ll be thirty minutes, it’s currently seven-thirty” as Jame fell back onto the floor. “That’s gonna take forever” he replies. Snapping his head back to Esdeath “Well I can show you around” as he bounces to his feet and grabs Esdeath by the hand and leads her out of bed and into the hall. He seems very fast paced but has a good heart and she feels a stronger magical pulse coming from him, she had felt it before but there was no time to ask about it or draw even more attention to herself. Esdeath then thinks as she compares him to the inhabitants of the New World. I wonder how Sebas is with Tuare, after all Esdeath did ship them and when Momonga placed actions against Sebas that she couldn’t oppose in front of the NPCs, she had waited and then talked to Momonga ‘I understand that you care about the NPCs and see similarities between them and their creators but you need to take into account not everyone here has your low karma rating’ Esdeath remembers that argument very well. Running into James’ back he opens a door and says “This is my room!” And then rushed me to another room, the one room I took very interest in was the library but the rest was a blur. Reaching the bottom floor, James still leads but this time to the kitchen where his parents are. His father, Fleamont, reading a paper and his mother, Euphemia, finishing up breakfast.   
Sitting down, as the table was already set. James informed his parents about the house tour he had given me. Fleamont nodded and asked “Esdeath, do you know anyone?” As she shook her head no. James’ parents then shared a look but it was paid to no mind as James had grabbed her attention. “I got a bruise from falling” showing Esdeath his elbow, he must have had the force hit that one area to avoid further damage, holding out her hand Esdeath touched his elbow and white light then appeared catching the attention of James’ parents. “Holy Godric! How’d you do that” he asked with much is enthusiasm, replying softly “I’ve always been able to do that”. This got Fleamont thinking, from the rumors he’s heard about muggles, it was known for muggle parents to ditch abnormal children, especially if they showed signs of magic but them being muggles didn’t know about that aspect and from what Esdeath had told them, she had no parents. It all started to make sense. Even with social services, it would be most likely that she wouldn’t even be considered missing. Every side has got its extremists, Fleamont thought bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5: Starry Night Sky

Chapter 5: Starry Night Sky

The rest of the day had continued without a hitch but James’ parents had made sure to tell her about the magical laws (similar to Eileen) but with better details and shared they were also magic, James had a fun time telling Esdeath about the magic games and sports that surrounded the magic world. This had happened after Fleamont had pulled Euphemia aside and told her his theory. She wasn’t pleased to hear it but couldn’t deny that his theory had aligned with what Esdeath had said so far and last night Euphemia had told Fleamont about the scar that littered her back. “I’m worried, if your theory is true what’s gonna happen to her, that scar had proved she had gone through something” Euphemia whispered hastily to her husband. “Euphemia, if no one comes for her and if my theory is correct, we can take her in. James already seems smitten with her and it’s only been the first day” he whispered back. Esdeath then decided that was enough eavesdropping and turned her attention back to James who kept going on about some wizard sport called ‘Quidditch’. “Then he shot through the goal post but after that-“ the one sided conversation Esdeath did kinda enjoy. Finishing his story James then grabbed Esdeath's hand and dragged her outside. The sky was a nice blue but the white clouds had made it seem lighter than it was. The backyard was quite big for normal standards but what caught her attention was James bringing a broomstick. “Do you know how to fly?” He asked as she shook her head no. Esdeath has flown just now, just not with a boomstick.   
“I can show you,” he says as Esdeath nodded in an okay motion. “Okay, I’m going to give you the broom and show you how to grip it, along with the stance” and sure enough James handed over the broom and showed her where to grab to keep steady along with how to kick off of the ground. Meanwhile the two adults stood by the door watching the interaction. The fun couldn’t last even longer as Fleamont and Euphemia had thought it was best to get Esdeath some clothing, so they had commenced going to London. James was also in the need of new things. The two Potter adults had soon called the two in, in order to get ready. Esdeath had to of course wear James’ clothing and shoes. Esdeath was soon dressed in a soft cream colored button up shirt with brown trousers and matching suspenders. James dressed in a similar fashion but he wore more eye catching colors a red shirt with a red bomber jacket and black trousers. Euphemia started putting Esdeath’s hair back and she was surprised at how smooth and untangled her hair was but didn’t think too much of it as she did bathe the previous night. Loading up in the 1962 Rover 3.0 Liter that was a light shade of grey, the Potter household had started driving to London. The drive wasn’t long due to James pointing things out in the backseat as the passing landscape changed.  
Fleamont then parked the car, as we all got out and Euphemia grabbed both James and I's hands. Walking down the street was amazing to me as such things I couldn’t do in both my former worlds. James took me to his favorite stores and showed me the girl’s section. Euphemia stayed by my side and had suggested some clothing and shoes while James dragged his father around. The clothing didn’t bother me but I was into fashion amongst other things so the clothing wasn’t my taste, looking around I see different types of fabrics. Walking towards the selections, I start touching them to see if there were any textures I didn’t like. Thinking back at my different types of armor and fabrics I had back in Yggdrasil and the New World, kicking ass and looking good were part of my main attraction. Hearing steps behind me as I feel a hand on my shoulder “Do you like fabrics?” Euphemia questions. I just nod and say “I know how to sew a bit” she then smiles “You can pick out three fabrics if you like, I should have an old sewing machine around the house” as I bounce to look at more prints. Scanning the rows of fabrics in the back, my personal favorites were silks, satins, linen, and cotton. Taking note of each color was also very important, neutral colors will do for now as I can only pick three. The main color I pick is a black satin, with white linen, and a light brown cotton. By the time I’ve made my quick selections, I see James running over as he had also finished. “You’ve gotten fabrics?” As I let out a smile. “One of these days you gotta make me something!” He calls out.   
The two Potter adults weren’t finished with the shopping as they made a stop at the police station to file a found child’s report as Esdeath wouldn’t be able to get proper paperwork if they hadn’t. Esdeath didn’t pay much attention to the conversation but got the jist as if no one had claimed her she’d go into the care of the Potters. Seemed easy enough as there was no one who’d claim her. The amount of time agreed upon was six to eight months. So when the sixth month came the Potters could start the paperwork for adoption and if they had changed their mind it gave them two extra months to find a suitable orphanage. Esdeath highly doubted that they’d send her to an orphanage as James had expressed to her about how he wanted a sibling but his parents couldn’t have anymore so at this point the deal was already sealed. By the time everything was done and settled with the police, they went out to eat, Esdeath ordered whatever James had gotten as she wasn’t picky with food. She did take note that English food was a whole lot different than what she was used to but it didn’t matter as long as it tasted good. She didn’t even need to eat but it was nice to taste the different flavors. The day seemed to have passed by quickly as on the drive back, James had taken a nap while Esdeath had started to read a magazine. Taking the time to look at the latest fashion designs. Coming to a stop she looks up at James and shakes him awake. James pops his head up so fast that he has hit Esdeath’s head. One letting out a groan of pain as Esdeath shakes her head and gets out. James followed not so far behind, they had made it right at sundown. With James and Esdeath helping, taking in the shopping bags as Euphemia unlocks the front door. After setting the bags down in the living room Euphemia gestures Esdeath to follow her to a room. “I’m sure you’ll like this room better than the one you slept in, it already has a couple of things you need for sewing” Esdeath couldn’t help but walk in more and span around looking “Thank you!” She says hugging Euphemia. The night had risen as it peaked through the curtains and among that was the bright starry night.


	6. Chapter 6: Adoption & Learning Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update because I was dying my hair and chopping it all off.

Chapter 6: Adoption & Learning Activities

The time with the Potters really made time pass as they spent the time trying to get to know me and I did the same in retrospect. James and I had gotten even closer and he had his faults but I didn’t care as long as it didn’t affect me or carry out my mission for my guild. Turns out they had found me in the middle of February and had decided to go with the day they had found me as my birthday. My birth certificate had officially been certified but so had my adoption papers, Esdeath Euphemia Potter, ‘born’ on February, 14 1960. For the date they decided on a brief year as I did look around James’ age. I was quite shocked at the year as my former year I’m from is 2138. The best side of living with the Potters is Euphemia and Fleamont used magic around the house, daily. Fleamont is a potions maker and that caught Esdeath's attention to join him during experiments but she also took ingredients to pass them to Momonga. James didn’t have much of an interest in helping them with potions but did drag Esdeath out because she was lacking physical activity, in his words, but he just wanted another person to fly on a broom with. If Fleamont wasn’t experimenting, she would be alone as she discovered more without worrying the current person who was with her and she could now enter the library without looking suspicious as they understood that she wanted to know more about magic.   
Esdeath was sure she had gone through quite a bit of books stored in the library, going from magical beasts, to ingredients, the Potters family history, spells, but it wasn’t enough. There had to be a darker side to this world as that’s always the case with the spectrum of history. She did write notes down to keep Momonga updated. The six months had already passed but this time didn’t stop her from thinking about the library’s or bookstores, she felt better that she was starting to establish herself but she needed connections. That’s where her interest in fashion would help, she’s listen to the rants about the pure-blood supremacy and how they we’re all rich and that had gotten her attention, the rich care about their appearance and what they wear so if she would establish her own types of clothing that they couldn’t resist that would be the perfect non suspicious way to infiltrate without catching much attention. Euphemia just thought Esdeath had a very natural talent for sewing and embroidery. So the quality of the products she was making didn’t raise any questions.   
The time had finally come with James and Esdeath getting their letters from the owl. James’ birthday had passed in March and it was August so Euphemia and Fleamont had arrangements to head to this magical world as they put it. Diagon Alley, they had called it. James was practically vibrating off the floors when he was told to get ready. Esdeath was interested but didn’t show it as much as James had. The drive in James’ words felt like forever because he was impatient but when we did get there, Fleamont had to tap his wand against a brick wall. Esdeath didn’t say anything as she understood that no one would check the dirty alleyway but when the wall had started to arch into an entrance she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as wouldn’t that draw attention if someone had come up behind. Mentally shaking her head, she follows her new family. Euphemia looked at James’ list and walked us in the direction as James’ awe and splitting smile was a dead give away, that he was in heaven. Looking around Esdeath looked at Fleamont who was holding hers. “Mum, why do we have to get books first?” Looking at James, he was the one who had asked the question as Euphemia had replied “Books first, then your potion ingredients and tools, then your robes, and lastly your wands” James had then questioned again “Why can’t we get our wands first?” As Fleamont then said “Because, you would be playing with it even though it’s against the rules” as James let out a defeated sigh. Esdeath just laughed at James’ expense, following in their footsteps they made it to Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore. Euphemia giving the list to an employee to get their school books, Esdeath broke away from them to look at different varieties. Scanning and reading coves that would catch her attention. She then came across a back area but it was more dimmer than the previous lit bookshelves and it seemed as if no one came back here. Esdeath looked at a lower shelf and grabbed a book, it was a book about the basics of dark arts, scanning through the book was simple in itself as she put her hand over the cover to print out the layout into a notebook and then placed it back. When they got to Hogwarts that would be the best place to revamp the knowledge she had just found, as there were others who knew more about this topic than her. Hearing her name being called she went back to the lit up store side and followed her parents and James out. Walking down the street to the apothecary for potion ingredients was interesting in itself as she and Fleamont took a bit of time browsing and James in the background complaining about the smell to Euphemia. Although in the back of Esdeath’s mind was thoughts running amok about what the dark arts here is like. Momonga is a role-playing example of what evil would be in the New World and he did have high tier magic but if you knew him personally, he’s a big hoarder and harmless but Esdeath was kinda the same but not to the extent he is. He’s also extremely loyal and a good listener which earns her respect. Their loyalty to the guild, NPCs, and each other is what drove them to make the choices they did and for Esdeath to take the full hit of that world item for her comrade and guild leader. Similar to Momonga she doesn’t really see herself as a leader but rather an enforcer.   
Finishing up getting their robes tailored, Esdeath did ask Madam Milkin some questions about how she used magic to sew and what not. Milkin was a bit surprised but happily explained as that was the first time someone had asked such questions. Paying for their robes, James happily rushed them to the wand shop, Ollivander’s. Although he was put off by how weird the shop owner himself, Garrick Ollivander, talked and acted. With the former appearing behind James causing him to jump. “Ah, new customers” he says as Esdeath nudges James to go first and whispers to him “Isn’t this what you wanted” as James threw her a look and walked forward. “Which arm?” As James says his right. Soon Esdeath couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Ollivander would hand one wand to James and then yank it from his hand. “11 inches, pliable, mahogany, and unicorn hair,” he says as James waves the wand and a red firework reveals itself from the tip. As Fleamont and Euphemia congratulated James. Esdeath then steps up as James backs. Ollivander then nods “Which arm?” As Esdeath tells him she is ambidextrous and so the measuring tape took the liberty to measure both sides. Wands that we’re being taken from James had nothing on Esdeath, Ollivander was more excited as the wands stacked up. “Ah yes, this one wasn’t made by me but came from the states, Thiago Quintana, an American wand maker, him and I, among others enjoy exchanging wands to get better reads and understanding. Although it was quite sad with his passing, this wand has a core that isn’t used anymore.” As Esdeath nodded then asked “I understand wands are quite different but how does one go into detail about it?” As Ollivander answers “A wand can tell you quite a bit about a person without knowing them, such as your brother over there, his wood for his wand is mahogany, a wood that symbolizes, strength, safety, protectiveness, and practicality. His wand core, unicorn hair, difficult to turn over to the dark arts and their characteristics include being one of the most faithful wand cores. Compared to yours here, 10 inches, white river monster spine, and hazel wood. Hazel symbolizes a more sensitive wood, and reflects on the owner's emotional state but works best with a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. The wand core, white river monster spine is no longer used but has a force to be reckoned with and elegance that needs to be carried with the owner to have better tame the core. So you see wandlore is complex and tricky to work with, that’s why people like myself devote our life’s work to it.” Esdeath then asked if he had a book about wandlore as Ollivander laughed and told her she can find some at Flourish and Blotts. Paying fourteen galleons for both wands, the Potters head home.


	7. Chapter 7: Soaring Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my house got broken into, expect late updates.

Chapter 7: Soaring Sparks 

After the trip from Diagon Alley, Esdeath dug through all her books and even sent Momonga a couple of letters explaining the topics and other ingredients she hadn’t known about along with notes of her progression with her experimental potion making but the dark arts also piqued an interest in Momonga also. Unlike James, Esdeath studied her course books but found that she could already do similar things but way more advanced, to an extent she understood as they are eleven year olds but she would need to get better advanced books. Though she couldn’t underestimate people in this world so she bit down on her arrogant thoughts. Organizing her clothing and uniform after making even more adjustments of her own, she placed the clothing down in her trunk that she had added wheels on so she wouldn’t have to use a trolley. Her adoptive parents had put a weightless charm and extended storage on the luggage. Packing some sewing supplies, healing potions and creams, then books. Esdeath didn’t pack much but she knew during the night she’d get bored and she did have a set plan in motion. 

James more or less packed at the last minute even though Fleamont and Euphemia told him to pack early and so Esdeath packed some of his things in her own luggage, such as a spare pair of glasses, among other things. Getting dressed in an ironed white button up shirt, with a black dress over, and white tights with two inch plain black heels with a crossing strap in the front. Esdeath then put her hair up in a half up and half down hairstyle. Walking down the stairs, even in heels, Esdeath’s footsteps were practically nonexistent but Euphemia did hug and say how proud she was to her. James came running down asking where he had put his sneakers as Euphemia pointed towards the door and began nagging him once again. “If you would have packed early, you wouldn’t be running around everywhere” as Esdeath took her luggage that was sitting by the wall near the stairs and rolled her luggage outside to be put in the car by Fleamont. James, fifteen minutes later, had then loaded up his as the Potters fastened their seat belts and drove to London. Traffic seemed to be more busy and Esdeath had speculated that there are others who are heading to Hogwarts. 

Finding a parking space was quite a hassle and they did have to park a bit further down. James, who hadn't thought of asking his parents to add charms to his luggage, struggled the most out of the two. As he was practically dragging his luggage while Fleamont had gone to find a trolley. Esdeath had hers on its side so she could roll it along with placing her small briefcase on the retractable handle. “Why didn’t you do that to mine!” James huffs as Esdeath replies back “You didn’t ask” before James could retort back, Fleamont came heading towards them with an empty trolley. “Hear James, let’s load this stuff up” he says as he picks up James’ trunk and sets it down. Walking down the train station as Euphemia teaches James and Esdeath where the gate was to platform 9 ¾ is. 

James and Fleamont ran through together as Euphemia and Esdeath walked in, seeing the red train was enough to build up on James’ already budding excitement. Both enter the train to put their things up and come back out to say goodbye to their parents as Euphemia showers James with kisses and Esdeath giving them hugs. “We’ll see you during holidays” they say as James runs to board the train with Esdeath being stopped for a second by Euphemia “Keep an eye on your brother” she says as Esdeath nodded and boarded the train. 

Walking down the corridor of the train would have been better if there hadn’t been any teens blocking the way. Most talking about what they had done during the summer and others talking about the summer homework they had. Walking to the bathroom to escape the obnoxious voices, she then looks at the mirror and notices her appearance is still flawless. Looking down at her pocket watch, she decides to go back down to her cart but on the way she sees someone she was once acquainted with, Severus Snape. Stopping to knock before entering, walking in she sees another person is with him, a ginger. Catching both of their attentions as the ginger says a greeting with 

Esdeath saying one back. “Severus, is that you?” She inquires as the girl looks at him. “I could never forget you, Esdeath” he replies back as I formally introduce myself to his female companion. “Hello, I’m Esdeath” as I stick my hand out to her. “I’m Lily Evans” from there Severus briefly explained how we knew each other. Then the topics went everywhere from types of magic to the course books and then Lily explaining how she had met Severus along with some bits about her sister, Petunia. Severus then asked “Where did you disappear too, my mother tried finding you that night but you were gone” as I explained to him that a family had taken me in that night and I had officially gotten adopted but before he could ask me about my surname, the door had opened by an elder student “We’re almost to Hogwarts, so put on your school robes.” I then stood up. “Oh, I should probably go find my brother, he’s with my luggage” as I step out and walk a bit further down the train. 

Reaching the cart that has my luggage in, I knock on the door, then enter. Seeing my brother with someone else. “Esdeath, this is my new friend, Sirius Black” James tells me as I say pipe hello to Sirius. “We’re almost to Hogwarts, so start putting on your robes.” As I pull my small case down to pull out my robes. James then nodded as I told him, I was going to get dressed in the bathroom.  
Before Esdeath walked out, James took notice that his new friend had stared at his sister with awe, when she then walked out James immediately said “Sirius, you're cool but my sister is off limits.” as Sirius was taken back at James’ tone but nodded. Both getting dressed and cracking jokes about ‘Snivellus’. Hearing a knock and then the door opening, Esdeath stepped in. “So, was there anything interesting that happened?” She asked as James tells her “There was this one boy, Snivellus, going on and on about how Slytherin is the better house.” Esdeath then nods “Dear brother, do refrain from getting into trouble and I do understand your very biased nature about Gryffindor but do try to not get involved with problematic situations.” She says off-handedly. “As Potters, we already have a target on our backs.” She finishes. Hearing James’ confirmation in agreement. Esdeath when digging about the background of the Potters, she understood they had quite the target on their backs due to being ‘blood-traitors’. Now attending a school where it’s common knowledge that ostracizing and prejudicism is the social normalization among the wizard social class is not climatic; as she dealt with this situation, time and time again.


End file.
